Popular AR devices (e.g., MICROSOFT HOLOLENS or GOOGLE GLASS) make use of a see-through or “heads up” display to visually present information with a graphical user interface (GUI) to digitally project content directly in front of a user or placed on a physical surface such as a table or wall. AR content frequently uses AR-specific modifications and is often limited to universal or fixed-form appearances. For example, an AR photo viewer may maintain photos opaque and on top of a transparent layer of a see-through or heads up display. Current AR devices often persist the appearance of non-AR content (e.g., opaque photos and text, such as content of a website or mobile web application) regardless of the environment so that the non-AR content impairs/blocks the field of view of the user (e.g., as the user attempts to move about an environment). Problematic situations occur when AR devices attempt to render non-AR content from a content platform, such as a web browser, designed for display on a desktop or mobile computing device that renders non-AR content (e.g., video, text, images) with a background/surface (e.g., an opaque white).